Trust in Me
by Khordealis
Summary: Songfic. True strength comes from belonging. And I have never felt as strong as I do now, when I belong to you – with you. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. I just write these fics for entertainment.

**Summary:** Songfic. True strength comes from belonging. And I have never felt as strong as I do now, when I belong to you – with you.

**Rating:** **T** to be on the safe side.

**Lyrics:** Trust in me, by Siouxsie and the Banshees.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_Trust in me, just in me_  
_Shut your eyes and trust in me_  
_You can sleep safe and sound_  
_Knowing I am around_

_Slip into silent slumber_  
_Sail on a silver mist_  
_Slowly and surely your senses_  
_Will cease to resist_

_Trust in me, just in me_  
_Shut your eyes and trust in me_

You always worry so much. You have this need to be in control of everything and everyone, just so you know we are all safe. No one really knows this about you, nor do they really expect it. But I know you. I know you better than you do. And I don't blame you. You have lost so many in your life, and I know that the thought of losing any one of us is unbearable to you. And we don't fight you for the position of pack leader. Because we know of your fears, and we want to help you overcome them. If you need to be the leader to know we're not going to leave you, then we will let you. We will let the world see the charismatic ice wolf, who rules the rest of the pack like a red-haired Caesar. I know how important it is to you to never give the slightest sign of weakness. It's the same for me. For them. We are all marked to the bones by the cruelty we came to call normality, and you most of all.  
But you are not weak to me. You are the strongest person I have ever known – and it was you who taught me the meaning of real strength. That it doesn't lie in the muscles, it doesn't lie in solitude, it doesn't lie in crushing someone to reach your goals. True strength comes from belonging. And I have never felt as strong as I do now, when I belong to you – with you. And you have also taught me that to be strong, you need to dare to be weak. You call yourself weak right now. You don't say it out loud, but I know how you battle inside to allow yourself to relax and let your fears be known, let your feelings show. I feel very honoured to be the one who gets to see you when you're weak. To see you having to arrange the bed so it will have one side against the wall, and not facing the door, or be too close to a window. To see it in your eyes, when you want to ask me to let you sleep between me and the wall – so you won't have to worry about when they will come and take you away again. I never wait for the question – I just do it. Because you feel ashamed to have to ask that of me. How many nights have I woken up from the sound of you crying in your sleep – haunted by all your memories? And every time, I kiss you awake and hold you close for the rest of the night. And I know so well, that you can't fall asleep if I'm not in the bed with you. You won't go to sleep before I settle down next to you and start reading. You are always watching me when I do. I don't look at you, because I know you don't want me to notice it. But I know so well when you've fallen asleep. And I always read for another half hour before I turn the lights off – in case you haven't sunk into the deep sleep yet.  
We are very different in our sleep. You are a heavy sleeper, but you are always haunted by nightmares that you have to be awoken from. I am an extremely light sleeper, and I don't always sleep at all. My memories haunts me too. You know it, and I believe that's why you always stay in bed with me in the morning, despite the fact that you are always awake before dawn. You need to make sure I sleep. You need to give back some of the safety I give you. And I love you for it. But you don't need to. I feel safe just by having you in the same room. And you are like that when we make love as well. It seems that my pleasure is more important to you than your own. And I have to remind you that I like to see you wrapped in total bliss. You are always so gentle, always so caring and warm. Far from the image the world has of you, and all the fantasies of our fans. And it is only after our love making that you sleep without dreaming. Then we fall asleep in each others arms, and remain like that throughout the night.  
I know you're very frightened right now. There was someone walking past our room. Probably Bryan, since he has an irregular walk that is easily recognized. But you do not think logical in this kind of situation. Steps in the hallway, that aren't mine, means threat to you. It means that your body reacts to the memories of all the times you have been taken from our bed and endured several days and nights in pain and torment – used as a human lab rat. So, I will break our routine. I feel you tremble beside me, I feel the cold sweat on your skin. I put the book down and lay down on my side, looking at your stunning face.

"Tala," I whisper and pull you close – kissing your dry lips. "That was one of our friends. That was Bryan."

"Are you sure?" you ask. I know the steps of every person we know, so you can always trust that I will tell you who it is. I nod.

"No one is here but us. Go to sleep, love. I won't let them take you away." I kiss your lips again. "I will watch over you."

"I love you, Kai," you whisper against my chest. Strange how you, who are taller, stronger and the dominate one in our relationship, fits so well into the position of sleeping with your head on my chest. But it makes us both feel safe. You, because you can hold on to me and know that I won't leave you. Me, because I can feel your soothing warmth and your arm around me – holding me close and protecting me.

"I love you too, Tala. And I always will. Go to sleep. I'm not letting you go."

Slowly, I hear your breathing becoming regular and deep. You have fallen asleep, finally. I won't for many hours. Your safety comes first.

**End.**


End file.
